The Tale of the Fallen
by bonehunters6
Summary: Garnet is just a sergeant, looking for ease. Amethyst is just looking for a fight. And Pearl is looking for a home. This is the the story of how it all began. Of how the Crystal Gems met. And this is the story of the end. This is the Tale of the Fallen! Rated M for future chapters. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new story that I have been thinking about doing. Tell me what you think. First off, every chapter is going to start with a made up poem or exert from a gem. Don't forget to review! So here it is. **

**The first installment of The tale of the Fallen!**

**Prologue**

_A Diamond shines Bright_

_With Death_

_Roses are red_

_with blood_

_and Sacrifice_

_A city burns_

_And I am to witness_

_The beginning_

_The End _

_Worry not for it will be over_

_The story that doomed us all_

_But I can not finish _

_For I weep_

_Over the Fallen_

_The Start of the Fall_

_-Imperial Historian Iolite _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I will not stand for this!" Yelled Rose Quartz.

"Listen to me sister, we could have it all. Don't you understand? Do you even comprehend what we could do?" Diamond asked her sister and fellow queen of the Gems.

Rose waved a hand at her, disgusted with what she was hearing. She then walked over to the window in the throne room, looking out into the capital city, Rylan. It was some time before she turned around. "We are not conquerors." she said flatly.

"Think of all the possibilities. All the good we could bring." Diamond replied, baffled at her sisters lack of shortsightedness.

"And to do so would bring death and chaos." Rose responded. Looking over at the two thrones, she then added "We are not empresses."

"No. We are not. But we are Queens. We do what is best for our people. For our Queendom!" Diamond screamed.

"Our people don't want to be tyrants."

"We can bring peace to the universe. Wealth and prosperity! We could be the givers of life."

"And how much blood must we spill in order to do so?" Rose asked, turning to face her sister. "How much pain and suffering? We are a peaceful people. We look upon the universe with beauty and love, not with fire and war."

"There needs to be no war. Don't you think others will join our cause? Other worlds?"

"No."

"Might I interject for a moment, your Highnesses?" Chancellor Kyanite interrupted.

"Please, shed some wisdom. I believe my sister is in lack right now." Rose said, glaring at Diamond.

"Highness, even if we were do as you wished, we don't have the need to do so. We have all the resources we could ask for. Wealth and love is prosperous throughout the planet. Life is good."

"See Diamond." Rose nodded in agreement with Kyanite. "We don't have any need too."

"Why won't you listen!?" Diamond screamed, patience wearing thin.

"And why won't you think?" Rose replied. Diamond glared at her, eyes looking hurt and betrayed.

"Maybe you should go cool down. Take a retreat out into the country." Rose suggested.

"Maybe you're right sister. I will do as you say." Bowing, she made her way out the door. When the door slammed in her wake, all was silent for many minutes. Rose sighed then, turning to the Royal Chancellor. "I think Diamond has been thinking too much of late, don't you think?"

"She is just ambitious, that's all. Let her cool down for a while."

"I believe I could use a cool down as well." Rose replied, rubbing her forehead. "I need a bath."

"Shall I call a servant, Rose?" Kyanite asked, concerned for her Queen.

"No, old friend, I'll do it my self. I will see you tonight."

"Aye, my Queen. Aye."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the outermost part of the city**

"My sister is a bitch." Diamond complained. She looked over to her personal advisor, Bloodstone.

"She was a fool to dismiss you. Now she will pay." Bloodstone replied, standing next to her Queen. Diamond looked down at the floor that was directly beneath her. "Yes she will." she murmured. For they were in her underground base, and before her was the army she had been building for years.

"Are our spies in place?" Diamond looked over to Bloodstone.

"Yes, every single one."

"Good." she whispered. "Now it's time to rain chaos."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are we ready to start the meeting?" Rose asked, looking at all her royal members.

"Almost, your Highness. We seem to still be missing a representative from Diamond."

Kyanite said.

"No matter. She is probably still mad at me. Let's begin, shall we?" Rose announced. She was about ready to announce the first order of business, when all of a sudden the ground shook.

"What was that?" came a random voice. 

"Let me see." Rose told everyone. Walking over to the window, she gasped.

"Oh No!" Rose yelled. Looking out she saw Rylan, burning. Deadly magic tearing through. Screams. Suffering.

"Death." Diamond said, marching for the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two! Please Please Review!**

_Not much is known about how long Diamond had been conspiring against her sister. Looking back, one could probably tell if you knew them. One was always so fierceful and the other was caring. But that is no longer relevant. No, not anymore…._

**History of the Civil War-Volume 1**

-Royal Historian Iolite 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One: We are soldiers**

**Three years later**

Garnet heard a knock on the barracks door. Putting down her sword she had been sharpening, she reluctantly made her way to the the door. Pushing away table set in front of it, Garnet unlocked the door and opened it, looking to see who was interrupting her. Standing in front of the tall gem was a much shorter gem. A much shorter and more purple gem.

"Are you my new recruit?" Sergeant Garnet asked, feeling rather sour at that particular moment. When the gem walked in, Garnet got a better look at her. Wearing simple cloth pants, a ratty white shirt and a leather jacket, she certainly didn't look like much.

"Yes." she responded.

"Got a name?" Garnet wondered, while going back to the table she was sitting at. The new gem followed, answering "Amethyst."

"Weapon?"

"A whip."

"Good. Over on that bunk is your assigned armor, sword, and everything else." Garnet told Amethyst, sitting down. She then looked over at the two gems sitting across from her, playing cards. Scratching her head, pulling some dirt out of her long, flat hair, she also added, "And these guys are your squad mates. The blue one on the right is Turquoise. She is our heavy. Good with a shield."

"Nothing can knock me over." Turquoise said, looking up from her hand, just wearing the simple leather under armour of her official outfit. Her long, messy hair was just as bad as this Amethyst.

"The other ugly one is Thulite. Explosives expert." Garnet gestured to the pink one

sitting across from Turquoise. Every bit of her was scorched. Her pink, curly hair was scorched. Her white shirt and leather pants. Even her skin had a hint of fire to them.

Still looking at her hand, she stated "I have simple short sword. But my favorite weapon

is my crossbow." she pointed to the wall, which leaned against it a crossbow. "Can shoot explosives."

"And finally over on that bed is our slickknife, Ametrine. She likes to think of herself as an assassin. Watch out for her two knives." Garnet said, going back to sharpening her sword.

"Aren't we missing one?" Amethyst asked, placing her stuff on her bed. Doing the numbers in her head, she was sure five didn't equal six.

"Yeah. Our squad mage. Hope she didn't bail on us." Ametrine answered. Getting out of bed, she looked like shit, eyes that looked she wanted to slit some throats. "And can't you guys be even louder? I've got a serious headache."

"Oh, shut up." Turquoise said, not caring.

"Why don't I come over there and show your face my knife blade." Ametrine responded, not looking very pleased. Garnet slammed her hand into the table. "Enough!" she yelled.

"Sorry." Ametrine said, walking away. "She started it."

"Here is your new home Amethyst. Welcome to the marines. Squad Eight, Ninth Legion, of the Sixth Army." Thulite told her, smiling.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sometime later, Pearl knocked on the barrack door. Wearing a cotton jacket and leather pants, Pearl was prepared to meet her new squadmates. When the door opened, she clutched her satchel at her hip and went in.

"Are you are new mage?" a very tall gem asked her, standing near the entrance of the barracks.

"Yes." she replied, unsure what she was supposed to do at that point.

"I'm Garnet, your sergeant. Over there is Corporal Turquoise." Garnet then went and introduced the rest of the squad of marines. _Garnet….why does that name sound familiar?_

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish transferring over from my previous position. It was a bitch." Pearl said, going over to her bunk. Quickly scanning her new items, sighed, and put her precious satchel onto the bed.

"What was your old post?" Amethyst inquired while doing push ups in the corner of the room.

"I was a record keeper in RedSuns' library."

Thulite whistled "Fancy. How did you end up getting stuck here?"

Pearl turned to her, "I was fired. I had skills that could be used for the war, so they sent

me here."

"Don't we all. We show some sign of warrior talent, and we are kicked off to fight."

muttered Turquoise, who then stood up, "I win."

"Nope. The Queen of Crystal does not beat the Lady of Chance." Thulite replied, then picked up the cards to start a new game.

"You just made that up. Admit it. I won." Turquoise glared. Thulite finished passing out the cards. "No can do. Since you didn't win."

"Hold on for a second. Are you two playing cards with the Crystal Shards?" Pearl asked, baffled and scared.

"Yeah. It's fun. Want in?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." and then Turquoise went back to playing the game. Pearl took in a deep breath. _Playing with the Crystal Shards! Rediculous! _

"What's that you got there?" Ametrine eyed Pearl taking out a book. Pearl glanced up. "My copy of the_ Tome of the Elders_."

"Why you got that?" Ametrine asked. Pearl suddenly became very nervous. She quickly eyed at Garnet. And realized something.

"You're Garnet. The Royal Gem Sword." Pearl whispered. Then everyone stopped. And looked at Pearl, then to Garnet. Looking rather….scared.

Garnet walked over to Pearl, and she was grateful the Gem had shades on.

"What did you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. Enjoy and Review!**

_We have discovered an ancient tomb. One that is very….distinct. It has the appearance of Elder, but something feels off. Like, almost as if it pre-dates them. But that isn't possible. We Gems are older than all. At least, that's what I had believed._

_**Writings of Heth**_

_-Heth_

XXXXXXXXX

"You were the Royal Gem Sword. Commander of all Gem Armies." Pearl whispered. Her squad mates were all focused on Pearl. Thulite started to walk away some. Amethyst just stared. The rest quickly found something else to do.

"No, I'm not," Garnet simply said. Pearl was confused. She was sure this was Garnet. So why was the Gem denying it?

"But you were. I remember. You drove off the Zith all those years ago. And you were responsible for the conquering of at at least-"

Pearl didn't even see the punch coming. Her face felt on fire. Sitting back up, rubbing her face, Pearl muttered a healing spell. Feeling relief, she looked at Garnet. Garnet just glared at her. "I am no longer that. And I won't ever be that again. So don't mention it. Ever."

The Gem stormed off, going outside and left her squad alone. Ametrine walked over and stood in front of the mage, hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"I was just-"

"You were barking up the wrong tree, that's what. Nobody knows why Garnet was lowered in rank. But she is really sensitive about it. So be smart and drop it."

"Fine. It's just curious. That's all."

"So are a lot of things, but we are soldiers. Warriors. And we don't ask questions. We follow orders. Understand?"

Pearl nodded her head. She laid down on her bunk and opened her book, reading one of the last possessions she owned.

Turquoise and Thulite went back to her card game. "Got the Jester?"

XXXXXX

"Alright, pack your stuff. We are moving out," Garnet announced in the early morning sunlight. Amethyst shuffled, not wanting to be awoken. She had been thinking about her early life, and how joining Rose's army would be a change than to her old shitty life.

_I didn't want to be a thief. I didn't want to be caught either, but nothing can be done about that. The army will straighten me out. At least, that's what all the other inmates told me all those years ago. What's the Sergeant saying? Time to move? Ahhh! I'm sleeping. Can't a Gem get some sleep? They didn't tell me this part. Having to get up early. This sucks._

Amethyst woke up and rolled out of bed. She stood up and scratched herself. "Where we going to?"

"Sapphire is marching us to Thew city. The citizens need to be escorted across the Emerald plains."

"Why don't they just warp themselves."

"They would, but all the warp pads were destroyed in a night of rioting. So we are to transport them to Jas where it's safe. Diamond is closing her sights on Thew and if she kills or forces those Gems into her service, then we will have lost a great asset to this war."

"Hmp, I hate Thew. All those Gems think that just because they are "sorta good" at building communications, that they are better than the rest of us. Well they are not, I can tell you that. They can barely fight, much less be any use to us in this stupid war. So let Diamond have them, I say," Ametrine complained. Thulite chimed in before Garnet. "If we lose those Gems, then all of our communications could be lost, and the war is then is just as good as lost."

"She is right. So stop laying around. We move in thirty minutes."

Amethyst quickly gathered up her belongings. _Thew. Haven't been there in awhile. Long march to get there though. Fuck, how far away is Diamond? It will take us at least two weeks to get there. She must be either decent distance away or we are going to have to move it._

XXXXX

_Yep, move it it is._

The sixth army has been marching hard for week, just over half way there. Though Gems don't need food or sleep, rest is required, so they have taken several small breaks. These breaks never lasted long, however, and they just kept moving. Pulling a cart, Amethyst was moving a slower pace, having to march and pull all day. She looked up in the sky. Almost time for a break. Sure enough, moments later a whistle sounded and the army slowly came to a halt.

Setting down the cart, the Purple Gem walked over to where her squad was resting. Seeing a open seat next to Pearl, she sat down and nearly fell on her face. Amethyst was _really _tired.

"How far away is Diamonds army?" Turquoise asked Garnet. The sergeant got out her sword and started sharpening it. "I don't know. A little over week from Thew."

"What? Sarge, that's not enough time to get out the citizens and get them away at a safe distance."

"That's not even the worst part," Ametrine said. "I heard that Ruby is leading this army."

"Shit! That's really bad. We won't be able to out march her. Not even a little."

Pearl asked,"How do you even know that?"

"I heard Sapphire talking about it with her other officers."

"You were spying?" Pearl looked shocked. "On our General?"

Ametrine shrugged. "Well, in my defense, she should have had better tent flaps."

"Enough. Get some rest. Marching will begin shortly," Garnet commanded.

XXXXX

"Sapphire, we need to move faster. Ruby will beat us if we don't hurry."

Sapphire looked at one of her Captains. "Heliodor, if we exhaust them, then we'll be useless against Ruby. She is one of Diamonds tops and I will not be bested by the bitch."

Heliodor looked angry. "But if we beat her there, then there will be plenty of time to rest."

"No. You have my orders. Dismissed Captain," Sapphire waved her hand, looking back at her holo-map. She hear Heliodor fume, then walk out her command tent.

"This is going to be close," she muttered. _Are marines better be worth something, or else we will all die. And Rose will lose her communications hub. And we might as well kiss this war goodbye. I will not lose to Ruby. We just need to hold her off until we reach Jas. We can do that too. Only one road through the Emerald Plains. She won't best me. Not again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy and Review! I've also have added some titles to some gems not mention in the previous chapters. Oh, and sorry I didn't title the last chapter.**

**My bad. **

**P.S: If anyone wants me to post a character list/title list then request in the comments or P.M. me.**

_Never before have I seen a Gem with such brutal tactics like Ruby. She is vile and cunning. Ruthless. She is will certainly win me the war on the military front. She is almost equal with Garnet. I always knew Rose was a fool. Soon that mistake will be her downfall!_

_**Diamond's Holo-Entry #45-3E**_

_-Diamond_

XXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three: Forever one must walk**

"Ugh, finally. We're here!" Amethyst stared at the walls surrounding Thew. Pearl huffed a sigh. "Yes. This march was rough, I will admit. But we aren't staying for long. Soon we will be off on another march."

The purple gem looked as if someone had stabbed her in her gut. She shifted her feet a little bit and moaned. "Come on Pearl. Don't ruin my happiness. It's not our job to organize the citizens. That's the regulars. We marines get to hang out for a bit. Hit some bars. Maybe find some prostitutes…"

"There isn't time, Amethyst. We need to prepare a delay outside the city. Soon High Wing Ruby will be here, and if we can't slow her down or stop her, we're dead."

"We're going to die anyway. So….might as well live it up. I mean, when's the last time you've been laid Mage?"

Pearl could feel the blush appearing on her cheeks. "None of your damn business Fist."

The mage could hear Amethyst's scowl as she turned and walked away. As she wandered off into the camp set up by the marines, Pearl turned and saw Corporal Turquoise. The gem came up to her. "Sarge wants you."

"What for?"

Turquoise shrugged. "Beats me. Hurry up now. Sarge hates being kept waiting."

Pearl huffed and went towards her squads camp. _Better not want to talk about two weeks ago. Of course I'm sure if she wanted to bring that up she could have, but we've been so busy that I could understand waiting until now. In fact, I can't even remember a time that Garnet actually just talked to us. Like normal Gems. But then it's only been two weeks and I've been transformed into some serious bitch. Not that I care. But I remember a time when life more fun. Hanging with all my friends. Exploring the universe. It was so amazing until….no. No thinking about the past. Never ever. _

Pearl saw Garnet sitting on a rock, sharpening her double bladed sword. Just sharpening and sharpening. _What is with her and that sword? _"So Sergeant, you needed to see me?"

The Gem stopped and looked up. "Yes. As you know it's only a matter of hours before the regulars march with the Thew Gems. High Lady Sapphire has asked a special request from the marines."

"Yes. To prepare a distraction outside the city."

"No. That's just our job. She has asked for our mages to cover a secondary route. If High Wing Ruby is planning some kind of trick, which she is known to do, then we need to be ready. The marine mages will take care of any surprises."

"Alright then. Who do I report to?"

"High Mage Moonstone. She will be found at the temple inside of the city."

_Moonstone? She's here? _"Yes Sergeant. I will report immediately."

"Good. Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Captain Sphene was shifting her feet nervously. Standing there waiting to be allowed into Sapphires command tent, the orange gem's mind could only wander back to her lover who was so far away.

_Oh Sunstone, I do miss you. We were so happy. Coming home to see your smiling face, your loving hands embracing mine. You never got angry when I came home late, which you should have since I always came home late. The nights were even better. Your lovely hands running down my…_

The tent flap opened up and Captain Sphene shook her thoughts out of her head and walked inside. After crossing two more rooms, she entered to look at High Lady Sapphire and High Mage Moonstone. They were both examining a holo-map of the city and the road taken to get to the Emerald Plains. Moonstones simple light blue uniform was eerie when her long blue hair was down and flowing. Almost like the moon. And the moon gave her the creeps.

Sapphire was much less creepy looking. Her long dark blue hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing what looked like an old beat up uniform that was a blue that matched her hair. Sphene entered while Moonstone was talking.

"-me and the marine mages will be covering here and here. I will a do my best to split them up for maximum coverage and for necessary speed. If Ruby does pop any surprises, we should be able to hold them until you have escaped or until us and the main force can regroup."

"Good. Captain Sphene, glad you could join us. What preparations have you gotten done in regards to the marines?"

"I have set them up outside the northern wall. Three trenches deep, in a curved shape, lined with heavy pikes and explosives. Routes through all three trenches for retreat. If Ruby wants to get through the city, she'll have a tough time."

Sapphire looked stern, but not angry. Just….neutral. "Excellent. I will begin evacuations within the hour. Once you have forced Ruby into retreat, you need to catch up with us as quickly as possible. Moonstone, if Ruby doesn't have any tricks, send the mages back to the marines. That is all. Dismissed."

The two saluted, then left the command tent, leaving the High Lady studying the map. Sphene and Moonstone walked out together. The orange gem glanced at Moonstone. "You know, Sapphire isn't one for talking, is she?"

"No. She prefers to just have to give one command than fight with others. Let the lower officers make the decisions regarding what's happening on the battlefield. It's easier."

Sphene nodded in agreement. Ever since she has been positioned in the 6th, most of the officers had to think on their feet, and not rely so much on the head command in battle. That's what makes Rose's army efficient. Unfortunately, that is also true for Diamond's. Ever since Sphene joined the army, that's has what put the two forces at a neutral state. The two being able to just do the same as each other.

_It's unbelievable how the two have basically come out equal in loses and wins. I am baffled. Sucks that this means this war is going to last forever. So much destruction already. I wonder if it will spread to other worlds. To the ones we are already made contact and peace with. Our causes will end up being the death of each other. Death is our cause, however, so it makes sense._

"I must go meet my mages," The High Mage faced her. "Goodbye for now, old friend."

"Goodbye and good luck, friend. See you at the road to the Emerald Plains." The two then embraced each other for a few moments. Afterwards, the Captain went to the trenches dug out by the marines. She could hear the start of the evacuation. Sighing, she looked out and could see the dust cloud being created by Ruby's army. Being in charge of the marines was definitely not a task she had asked for.

_But what the hell. If Ruby wants to bring some dirty dirty shit, then I will gladly respond with my own. _

XXXXXXXX

Garnet held her sword in her left hand and summoned her right gauntlet. Her squad was placed in the first trench, in the right side, almost edging towards the middle. Looking through her shades, she could see the first banners of Diamond. A simple white diamond placed in the middle of a flag with fire surrounding it. While Rose's flag was flapping about behind her. A rose shield with rose vines coming out of it with a simple pink background.

The enemy was just mere moments away. Garnet could feel her battle nerves start to melt away. She had always lived for battle. Time to show Ruby what she could really do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 6! Please Review!**

_When Love is Lost_

_And Freedom is chained_

_What is left?_

_I would not know_

_My Love _

_has been lost_

_And my Freedom chained_

_Since it all came_

_to an end_

-**Where Love Roams**

_Jade of the High Council of the Library of Un'Kal_

**Chapter Six: Call of the Sun**

"Thulite! We have a breach!" The pink gem swung around and aimed her crossbow at the opening between Amethyst and the squad a few feet away. "Get down!" She yelled. Looking down the sights, she pulled the trigger, hearing the strings release with a thump.

Thulite could feel the heat as the explosive ripped apart the gems breaking through the line. Getting up from her crouched position, Thulite ran over to the breach and summoned her short sword, defending the line once more. Seeing a gem swinging an axe at her, her years of fighting experience kicked in and after a quick duck, Thulite jabbed her sword up and into the gems gut, driving the blade up. After a poof of smoke, a small blue gem landed on the ground. But Thulite had no time to think about that, for a new opponent challenged her. The enemy gem shifted her right hand and shot a stretched arm at her face. Jumping to the right, Thulite hacked down with her sword, severing the arm. Hearing a shriek of pain, Thulite took out her bow and shot an arrow into the gems head. Seeing her head bounce back followed by another poof of smoke, Thulite tucked her bow back onto her shoulder.

_This is going to suck so much shit. _Is all she could think before the next gem appeared.

XXXXX

Captain Sphene watched in awe from the top of the city wall as two thousand marines pushed back High Wing Ruby's army. At first when Ruby's force hit the first trench, their force had pushed the marines line backed a few steps, but then Ruby's line buckled and were put at a halt. Sphene could see the discipline and determination in the marines. When one fell, another was there -while even collecting the gem of their fallen comrade if possible- and they just kept on fighting. But she knew this wouldn't last. Ruby had nearly four times the gempower. They needed to force them to retreat soon, or they would all be overrun. Fortunately, before the battle Sphene had her best Gem Shard's (Explosive experts) build and setup mortars and cannons behind the wall. All she needed to do now was wait for the best time to unleash them.

_Is this all Ruby got for us? Quite frankly, I thought- Oh No. _Something had caught her eye. A small flash in the middle of the enemy army. Then…..three huge gem fusions. The largest had eight arms, stood fifty feet tall, and looked heavily armed. The second largest looked nearly identical only it was a few feet smaller and was a dark red and blue instead of the bright green and yellow as it's twin. The last was significantly smaller than it's comrades, but the only difference: This thing had wings.

_Fuck! _"Messengers!" And in half the time it took her to say that, three gem messenger was at her side. "Send word to the Shard's that they are to open fire on Ruby and tell them sections one through five are to focus on the soldiers and six through ten are to destroy the two walking fusions." Once that gem went to deliver that message, Sphene looked at the other messenger. "Go to High Mage Moonstone and tell her to wipe out the flying fusion and once they have dealt with that they are to destroy any of the other two fusions if they still stand. And if not they are to open fire upon Ruby's force."

Watching that gem run off, Sphene kept the other messenger close, in case something else happens. Looking back down at the battlefield, the orange captain saw fear roll through her marines. Her breath catching, Sphene was glad to hear the cannons fire. And not a moment too soon for the gem fusions had nearly made it to the front lines. The killing field flashed in many colors and she could start to feel the reverberations from the mortars. _This is going to work. _She thought as the two giants were being pushed back. The enemy gems were starting to fall back, being overwhelmed in the explosions. Sphene smirked. They could escape. But that's when everything changed.

The fusions summoned their weapons: A mix array of blades and most importantly, shields. They were blocking the cannon fire. So instead of falling back, the gem fusions started walking forward. And they were booking it. _We are so dead!_

XXXXXXXX 

Lady Andesine watched from the road as the huge gem fusion flew up into the air and started its assault on the city. She watched in horror as the creature unlaunched a ray from it's mouth, igniting the city in a burst of explosions and fire. _Well, this day was going so well. _Looking over at her fellow commander, seeing the horror in her face, she knew that they had a long march ahead of them along this road.

XXXXXXX

Pearl saw the messenger running up to the position of the mages. And Pearl knew what that meant. That Ruby did have something planned. _And we have to face it. I knew things wouldn't be easy. _

As the messenger came to the building the mages were bunkered down in, the world lite up in fire and bright lights. Feeling the shock the damage was doing, Pearl believed she knew what they had to do. It was time to fight.

"I am here to deliver a message for High Mage Moonstone," the messenger said. Pearl nodded and pointed to the direction of the mage. "She's over there." And once the messenger took off, she shivered, thinking about the horrible weapon that Ruby had unleashed.

_Why did I sign up into the army? I could have hid in the stars. Or in some cave. Wait things out. Forever how long took for this war to end. _Pearl heard Moonstone shouting orders. _So why am I here? Guilt I guess. _

"Pearl! Time to move." Pearl looked at the voice shouting at her. "Alright. So what is the plan?"

"Moonstone and her elite mages are going outside the city. Our job is to drive the gem fusion out of the city, into the trap the High Mage will set up. We need to move to through the tunnels. Over to the temple."

"How many of us are going?" Grossular paused, thinking. "Only five hundred."

"What? That's only half of us!" The gems had stated to travel through the ancient tunnels of Thew with the other mages. "I don't think we have the power."

"That doesn't matter!" she snapped. "What matters is that we get the creature out of the city. Moonstone already sent one of her tops to get the thing in the city. Away from our soldiers."

"Yeah yeah," They had reached the temple. "Looks like it's time."

They were some of the first to come through. Waiting a few moments, a gem raised its voice above the others. "You have all been separated into three squads. Squad one, you are to go to the South district. Focus on the underbelly. Squad two, you are all going to go five blocks and split up, keeping it confused. And squad three, you need to focus on the wings. Go to the tower to the north. We need to funnel the thing out into the High Mages trap. Now MOVE!"

Pearl was in squad three, so her and another one hundred and fifty mages left and went to the tower. As Pearl was running across the street, she could see the fusion high in the air. And she could see it sniffing the air, like it had smelled them. The flying gem fusion bellowed and folded its wings, swooping down at them at high speeds. _Fuck! We have to move! Like yesterday! _

Her squad sprinted towards the tower and in moments they were there. But so was the creature. The gem maged watched as squad one unleashed a torrent of magic, ripping the thing right out of the air. It landed with a heavy thud, shaking the earth. _Hey maybe this won't be so hard. _She thought, even as the thing got up and in a fit of rage unleashed a wave of magic on the nearest building, hoping to destroy the gems who attacked it. Feeling sweat move down her body, the other gems ran up the tower and started taking up their positions, ready to fight.

Pearl was in the middle of the tower, and seeing a clear shot of the fusion, she muttered a spell and launched a bolt of lightning at it's wings. It shrieked as others began firing upon the huge gem. And as the beast turned towards the tower, Pearl could see the anger in it's eyes.

The look of death.

XXXXX

Garnet breathed heavily, standing at the trench, looking the two gem fusions making their way for the marines and the city. The cannons had done a good job of dispersing the foot soldiers, but were just slowing the inevitable. She was feeling a little helpless right now. To come so far only to die at the hands of two giant beasts. The feeling sucked.

_And I do not want to go out like this. _Anger surged through her. Then….hopelessness. She looked at her squad. Beaten, bruised, hurt and they were about to die and she couldn't even think of anything to say. She….failed.

That's when she spotted a flash from in the middle of the trenches. And Garnet felt the hopelessness vanish. A gem fusion towered above them and-after snapping it's eight knuckles- rushed towards the other two gem fusions. The other two were clearly not ready, for they both took a simultaneous punch in the face, causing them to fall on their backs. The marine fusion summoned two large laser guns and without any hesitation, shot the fusions in the head, breaking their concentration and a total of eight gems were laying on the ground.

Garnet, for the first time in years, smiled.

XXXXX

Sphene watched as the huge gem ended the other fusions. _Good, now let's meet up with Sapphire. I'm exhausted._


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so I don't know why I called the last chapter 6, it should have been four.**

**And this is five. So, just ignore that hiccup. And Review! Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Again, I don't know what I was doing. Major brain fart.**

_Come find me_

_When you cross the river_

_When all hope has been delivered _

_Come find me_

_After gathering all that is lost_

_Forever finding and searching_

_Come find me_

_When I ask who is left_

_and you say Let us wait and see._

_Come find me_

_-G'thy saying_

_A second level world- Fourth quadrant_

**Chapter Six: Gathering ourselves**

_XXXXXXX_

"Ugh, can we stop marching? My feet are killing me."

"Amethyst, you're a Gem. You'll march until we stop," Garnet told her, smacking the gem on the back, propelling her farther up the line. "Don't worry, anyway. We'll stop soon."

The battle two days past had been successful, the trap the High Mage had set had worked. The flying fusion was destroyed, but many mages were injured and killed. The marines suffered minor loses, but no one knew how long that would last. Positioned in the rear, the marines had joined up with Sapphire and the citizens about a day ago. Amethyst could feel through out the line the worry, however. Everyone was scared of Ruby, and now that they've seen her firepower, the need to cross the Emerald plains was urgent. But the problem was, they were a week out from the road.

"I hope so. 'Cause you know why?"

Garnet just stared at her. Puffing, Amethyst focused back on the road. "Fine, you're no fun anyway."

"Ha! Garnet? Fun? That's a good one, Purple. Garnet hasn't laughed, ever, " Ametrine called out from the front. "In fact, I heard that she has never laughed."

"That's not true. I heard once from a couple of others that she laughs every time she is victorious in battle. Ain't that right, Sergeant?" Corporal Turquoise commented, walking beside Pearl a few steps behind Amethyst. Everyone else got a quick laugh…..except Garnet. The sergeant just said quietly. "It's time for the next break."

Sighing relief, Amethyst pulled a rock from the side of the road over and sat on it. Quickly following suit, the others soon had formed a circle. Garnet, however, just walked off into camp. Shrugging, Amethyst began stretching her body, feeling the relief. After a moment of silence, Pearl cleared her throat.

"Does the High Lady have a plan once we get to the Emerald Plains? I mean, there is no way we will be able to get through on that one road without becoming a sitting duck."

Thulite looked a Pearl, then scratched some mud, strangely red, thick mud, out from her curly pink hair. "I wouldn't worry that much, Pearl. Sapphire always has a plan."

"I've studied the Emerald Plains though. It's just that: miles and miles of emptiness. I guess there are those theories about the hidden underground tunnels, but they have never been found."

"You read to much mage," Turquoise said, pulling out her Deck of the Crystal Shards. Thulite summoned a small table from her gem on her right hip. "Besides," Turquoise continued. "like you said, it's one road. With miles and miles of razor grass. I mean, they could fly over land. But that would need a very precise and calculated assault."

"But what if Ruby has more fusions? They could easily clear a path through the grass."

Amethyst saw Thulite and Ametrine glance at each other. Turquoise played a card while her partner looked away. "Well, I guess there is always that option," Turquoise looked at her hand and then back to Thulite. "But We'll be able to see any of those coming for miles. And then we could easily kill them."

"Easily!?" Amethyst nearly fell of her rock. "Those things would have killed us if it wasn't for that lone gem fusion surprise. And it won't be a surprise again."

"But neither will theirs." Thulite replied, playing some more cards. "Oh, no."

"What?" Pearl asked. Thulite looked sick. Turquoise just stared. And Ametrine laughed. "Fusion of Fire."

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means I just played that card. Right on top the Herald of Death."

Pearl got even paler. Amethyst felt uneasy. "But don't you guys pick which cards to play?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Thulite asked. Shaking her head no, Thulite continued. "We draw cards, but we play those until we find it's partner. Until then, we flip the top card of the deck onto the pile. And Turquoise just played Herald of Death. And I flipped the Fusion of Fire on it."

"Well, it could mean nothing. The deck is wrong all the time."

"I hope so….."

"What are you guys doing?" Everyone looked over to see Garnet marching over. "Answer me."

"Just playing a game sarge. That's all."

"Well pack it up. We're moving out."

_Damn._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Get outta my way." Lady Andesine was not in a good mood. Stomping across the campground, she marched into Sapphires command tent, where a meeting of all the Lady's was about to commence. And she was late.

_Stupid paper work. Well, tech work. But whatever. I'm still late. Ugh, this army sucks at times._

Walking into what served as Sapphire's war room, seeing the large round metal table set in the middle of the room, which had a map of the route to the Plains, she did a quick head count. Closest to her was Lady Beryl, with her porcelain hair and rough armor. She was shorter than most, just a few inches shorter than her, with rose symbol on her arm. Andesine could see her countless scratches and cuts on her white triangle armor. A veteran fighter, Beryl was one of their best generals. On Beryls right was Lady Jade. And unlike the clear gem, she was tall. Nearly five inches above Andesine's head. Her green armor was very pristine and clean, not a scratch to be seen. Short cropped hair that was muddy green, Jade was always the most decisive of the group. Next to Jade was Lady Topaz, who happened to be the same height as her. She did not have her armor on, but was wearing a light blue thin cloth, designed with orange rectangular stripes, and a pink star on her chest. Topaz always brought reason….most of the time. And finally there was High Lady Sapphire, in just a simple leather jacket and dark blue leg armor. She still remained a mystery to Andesine, even after all these years.

Sapphire looked at her. "Glad you could make it Andesine."

Feeling a hint of red on her face, she bowed and replied. "My apologies. I had lost track of time while working on some tech stuff."

"Ha!" Laughed Beryl. The gem pointed a little clear finger at her. "Like this isn't the first time you had 'tech' problems. I hear you are quite the player outside the uniform."

"Beryl," Sapphire sternly said. "Now is not the time for outside arguments. We have problems to deal with now."

Growling, Beryl focused back on the map in front of her. Clenching her fists, Andesine strode over next to Topaz. Sapphire waited until she was ready. "We all done bickering? Good. Now, first order of business, how do we survive the journey to the Emerald Plains?"

"The Shifting Glass isn't the most ideal battleground- as we all know - and Ruby won't waste any time destroying as much as she can to get to us." Jade said, bringing a close up of the road surrounded by the large glass formations. Topaz nodded. "I agree, she won't follow the road. And even though that will make her predictable, it also makes her very deadly."

"If she sends in those fusions again, we will become huge targets. No, we need another strategy, one that even she won't believe we'd do." Beryl added. Andesine cleared her throat. "We could split up."

"What? Are you mad?" Beryl pointed at the map. "Look at that terrain. The Shifting Glass is named that for a reason. It can confuse and trap any gem. And you want to split up nearly twelve _thousand _gems? We would all die."

"It could be done." Sapphire chimed in. Everyone faced her. Zooming in the map, she pointed to some of the fixtures. "There are trails one could follow if they know where to look. We split up into twos. And when Ruby realizes she has to go deeper into the wastelands, she'll try and follow us."

"Not wanting to waste gempower." Jade whispered. Andesine saw eyes widen. Sapphire continued. "She'll try to break the group into two, smashing her way through. But is we use guerrilla tactics, it'll wear out her gems, and they'll have no choice but to enter the maze."

"OK. Only, how do we not get lost?"

"I will draw up maps for each of you. Make sure you make copies to give to the captains and the marines performing the ambushes."

After seeing everyone nod, she waved a hand, dismissing them. Andesine felt relieved. _Oh man. This is either going work, or we are all dead. Better go find some gem, see if she want's to find out if all the rumors are true. _


End file.
